Get Me Some Cake!
by Rubygirl283
Summary: L runs out of cake! Oh noes!


Get Me Some Cake!

Summary: L runs out of cake! Oh noes!

Rated: K+ for violent thoughts and mild language.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR IT'S CHARACTERS!** (It's a tad unfortunate, I would totally glomp L _and_ Light if I owned them xD)

Author's Note: Um, enjoy? Heh, I suck at this...

**0o0o0o0o0**

Another day in the Kira investigation. L wanders into the kitchen after realizing he had actually managed to doze off at the computer monitor.

_Time to eat some sugar and caffeine._

He opened the refrigerator to see if any iced tea was prepared. Usually there was, but this particular morning, the refrigerator was devoid of any tea with ice. _Oh well, I'll just get some _hot_ tea, then. _L sauntered over to the cabinet the tea packets were kept in.

Pulling out the last, tiny, black and purple box, he opened his hand and shook the box into it. The only thing that came out was a little puff of dust. He held the box in the air, exposing the empty insides to his eyes.

He grumbled, "Great. I guess I'll get some coffee, then." He reached for the bag of coffee beans and came to the realization that _that_ was empty as well.

L scratched his head, messy hair appearing, well, messier than before. He sighed. _The only other option is that stir-in crap. Absolutely wonderful. If I didn't have the last of the tea, whoever did is getting a piece of my - cake!_

Seeing that the "stir-in crap" was gone as well, L eyed the cake display. He could never tell if it was plastic or real. The world's greatest detective can figure something out with the tiniest of details, and use that to build on something massive, but with just looking at a cake display, he is entirely incapable of telling whether or not it is fake. He picked it up, and realized it was plastic. He also noted the tooth marks where he'd tried to eat it before. Or maybe Matsuda had attempted to eat some, he seemed like the kind of guy who would try and eat plastic.

_Hey, wait..._

"_No_! Not the cake!"

Moving as fast as he allowed himself, he ran to the computer room and snatched up the monitor.

"Wake up!" He cried. "Wake up! I just went to the kitchen, there's no tea, there's no coffee, and _no cake_! Light, come down _right now._" L felt like choking the matured teenager.

As soon as the microphone was set down, Light was rushing down the stairs, still feeling a bit groggy. All he had on was a pair of faded red pajama pants, and his torso was covering with goosebumps.

"Ryuzaki-"

"Of course it was you." L sat on the couch as calmly as he could.

Light paused.

"It's no big mystery. I'm the only one who lives here. Or did you think that Kira, who I am not, would eat all of your cake?"

A picture of Light deviously laughing while eating the strawberry first flashed through L's mind. "In all truth, both."

Light glared at L.

"What? There's a seventy percent chance that Kira would want, no, purposely attempt to aggravate me like this."

"Well, what about all the cookies, or the ice cream, or maybe some donuts would-?"

"No. I want tea and cake." _Bwahahah, breakfast of champions._

Light sighed. "Let me get dressed. I'll go out and guy you some tea and cake."

"Nooooo!" L whined. "You can't _buy_ cake!"

"... Yes you can. Why not?"

"It doesn't have love in it."

Light's glare heightened.

"I'll be a minute. And any damn cake _I_ make sure as hell won't have _love_ in it after this. Hey, where's-"

"Watari's sick."

Light sighed for the second time. He climbed the stairs slowly.

_Who needs cake at 6 AM? And I'm not allowed to eat it?_

He flung the pajama pants to the floor and opened the closet.

_... Damn all these dress clothes._

L had begun shaking. How long had it been since he'd had sugar or caffeine? This always happened when Watari was sick.

Light ran back down the stairs and yanked L up from the couch.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Look, Ryuzaki, isn't _that_ a nice cake?"

"I'm telling you, Light-kun, you have to make it yourself."

"Can it be a cake mix?"

"Damn it, that's worse than just _buying _a cake! It's like you _want_ me to think there's love in there, but all there is is powdered milk and flour, and a few damn sprinkles!"

"Ryuzaki, I don't bake!"

"You do now."

"Ugh, just eat this cake!"

"No!"

"Choose one!"

"No!"

Light felt like crushing the box of tea leaves he was holding. "_Damn it, I don't bake!_" He yelped.

From behind, an attendant asked, "May I help you two?"

In unison, Light and L shouted at her without even turning around, "No we don't!"

In the end, Light grabbed a strawberry pound cake while L clutched Light's arm that cradled the cake and continued to whine extremely loudly. "Nooooo, you have to make one! If you_ loved me_ you'd _bake_ one! Nooooo!"

L continued to pout as they checked out. The checkout lady eyed them oddly as they left.

"Too bad Misa's not here..." Light grumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"Nothing, Ryuzaki, open your cake and eat it when we get to the car."

"Nooooo-!"

_Oh, Lord, not _that_ again..._

**The End!**

**Rate and Review!**

"Nooooo! You have to bake me a cake!"

"Ryuzaki, the story's over."

"You still have to bake me a cake."

"_Damn it..._"


End file.
